


Smile, You're on candid camera

by iknowthisseemscrazy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthisseemscrazy/pseuds/iknowthisseemscrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works in a 24 hour photo shop, where she discovers a photo of Bellamy Blake which catches her eye. </p><p>Based off the Tumblr prompt:You were getting your film developed at the 24-hour photo that I work at, and I tried not to blush when I saw the semi-nude photographs of you on the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic and only the third one i have written, so Thank you for reading :)

Working for the 24 hour photo lab, though not one of Clarke first options of a job but it had its upsides. The first being the flexible hours, that really helped while she was trying to finish Bachelor of Arts being able to work on her own paintings whatever hour creativity struck was awesome. The second being her workmates, they were a hoot she could hang with Jasper and Monty for hours and never get bored. She had met Monty on her first day of work he was quiet and shy and in Clarke's opinion way too smart to be working in the Photo lab, he was working his way through a Biomedical Engineering degree by working nights and weekends at the Photo Lab. Jasper turned up a week later more outgoing than the quiet Monty he was working while studying chemistry. Monty and Jasper she soon found out have been best friends since kindergarten and quickly included her in their group of friends.

The most resent reason for loving her job was unfolding before her.

"Oh my god" Clarke exclaimed drawing Jasper and Monty's attention. She had been developing some photos for a 10 pm pick up and after a couple of photos of a pretty brunette and a happy looking Border Collie came quite a surprise

"What is it" Jasper asked making Clarkes head snap up to him

"Uhh…" She desperately began to come up with something as she picked up the photo and held it against her chest "Nothing?" She tried

"That" Monty pointed the knife he was using to cut poster board with "Was not a nothing"

She gave him a look before she turned away from the developing machine to turn towards the front counter. She pulled the photo away from her chest and took in the photo before her, there right in front of her was a half-naked man smiling to the camera, curly dark hair, dark eyes and as her eyes scrolled down the she felt the heat grow in her stomach. The guy was built long and lean with nice arms, pecks and hot damn abs to top it off. If she had to pick the perfect classical body this one defiantly ticks all her boxes.

She sighs and puts the photos into the envelope, writes the name Blake on the top and puts it in the draw for pickup.

She turns to go back to the computer to start the next lot of photos for printing only to meet the terrible two standing shoulder to shoulder behind her

"Would you like to share with the class?" Jasper smiles at class gesturing with his eyes to the pick up draw. Clarke rolls her eyes "Nothing to share, if you two would excuse me" she pushes them aside to walk back to the computer "I actually have work to do"

"Sure you do" Jasper mutters as he and Monty go back to work.

They manage to work quietly and efficiently for the next hour, the boys working on large custom prints and Clarke working traditional prints through the machine and working the desk. Working quietly should really be a sign that the boys are up to no good but Clarke was in a rhythm bopping to the radio that was playing in the background

"So Monty" Clarke hears Jasper say "When was the first time you saw a customer nude pic"

Clarke whips her head around to face the two boys

"Well I don't remember Jasper, when did you?"

"Well people don't really print nude pics anymore, but I think Clarke found one tonight" he laughs

"It totally" Clarke begins trying to hold back a blush "It wasn't a nude pic..."

"yep, I believe that one hundred percent" Jasper replies

"Well not like nude, nude it was just some guys torso"

"Must have been one hell of a torso" Monty comments with a sly smile

"Just… come on guys" Clarke mutter running a hand through her hair as the two boys laugh at her "Pull it together"

The boys are still laughing at Clarke when she hears the door open she glares as them as she turns to deal with the customer, the boys laughing dies down as she faces a Tall slightly irritated looking guy

"How can I help you today" She gives her best customer service smile as she looks up and meets his eyes, Holy crap it is the guy from the photo

"I have a pickup for Blake"

"Oh... right... yeah sure thing" Clare moves towards the draw running a internal mantra

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush

As she pulls the envelope with the photos out of the draw, she shakes her head to compose herself, you see it is store policy she must show the customer the photos or at least the first one to ensure they are the correct photos and she knows what the first photo is.

"So, I just need to confirm these are your photos?" She shows the guy the photos in her hand, the photo of, well him. She looks up at him to gage his reaction taking in his face she realises that he has freckles; really cute freckles over his face and down his neck. They were not clear in the photo she looks to his eyes which have suddenly gotten very large and surprised. She watches as faint blush comes over his cheeks and a hand rubs through his hair and the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah" he clears he throat and meets her eyes "yeah their mine"

She grins at his blush as she places the photos back in the envelope

"That will be $9.99"

He hands her a $10 as she skims his hand briefly as spark runs up her arm and she glances up to catch his eyes suddenly the blush she has been trying to control work its way up her face, She rings up his receipt and hands him his photos . She keeps a her grip on the photos as she trails her eyes up from his hand to meet his eyes

"I really enjoyed your photo's, I appreciate a good landscape"

He lets out a loud laugh and she smiles he leans down slightly to be at her eye level looking at her through his lashes, a half smile on his face

"oh, so do I" he winks at her taking his photos turning to walk towards the door

"Have a nice night" She calls behind him he shakes his head and smirks as he exits the shop

As she watches him leave she just hears delirious laughter coming from behind her. She shakes her head at her own embarrassment this is just not her night, but she would not mind seeing that Blake again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy Blake is nothing if not meticulous; his life is a well-oiled machine, well I guess that's what happens when your mother dies when you are twenty and you are left raising your fourteen year old sister all by yourself. Bellamy knuckled down and worked hard managing to get a full time position on the Arcadia Police Force as well as getting Octavia through High School and now college.

But at the moment Bellamy is frazzled. So much is happening and it is stressing him out. Octavia has been studying to get her BA in Teaching in TonDC and had just got a position back in Arcadia teaching PE and Health at the local high school. Bellamy could not be more excited that his twenty two year old sister was moving home, but there was so much to organize and Octavia had him running around like a headless chicken.

"Alright O" Bellamy sighed into his phone "What do you need me to do now?"

"Alright, so you know I bought some photo frames for your place because you know Bell your house looks like a damn show home there is no personality there"

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sisters' comment, just because he didn't like having pictures and paintings all over his house didn't mean there was no personality

"There are photos up O"

"Yeah from like when I was five and there are like two. So I have selected some photos to get printed and there is a 24 hour photo lab near you, you just need to pick them up at like 10 tonight"

"Really O? You could not have done this yourself?"

"You know I am busy packing Bell, I can't do everything at once. It's just one small thing Bell, Please?"

Bellamy sighed again, really he would do anything for his little sister and she knew it "Just send me the address and I will pick them up at 10"

"Thanks Bell, love you and see you tomorrow around 2"

"Yeah, yeah love you to O, See you tomorrow"

Bellamy Hung up his phone and looked at the time, Bloody O at least he had time to eat before running her damn errands

Pulling up to the 24 hour Photo Lab in his Mums old truck he grabbed his phone and his wallet off the passenger seat before sliding out locking his car and heading inside.

He opened the door and walked in shooting off a quick text to O to let her know he was picking up the photos, she would just call him to make sure he did if he didn't message her first. He hears some song playing on the radio and apparently all the employees are laughing. He walks up to the desk and waits, He really does not have time for this. A short Blonde turns to him and smiles

"How can I help you today?"

He looks at her "I have a pick up for Blake"

"Oh... right... yeah sure thing" He watches her walk over to the draw and get out an envelope, he does not know what he could have said but he has rattled her. While she is distracted he takes a good look at her, Long blonde hair pulled back into a braid from what he can tell under the polo shirt of her uniform nice curves, if he had met her at a bar she would be the type he would go for. If not a little preppy for his tastes.

He diverts his gaze as she walks back over to him "So, I just need to confirm these are your photos?"

He looks down at the photo and Bloody Hell! Damn it O! There is a photo of him half naked grinning at him How the Hell did she get that? He feels the Blush run up his cheeks I mean he knows he is in good shape but he does not go around flaunting it. He actually has a brain and likes to be seen for his personality not just a piece of meat.

"Uh yeah" he clears he throat and meets her eyes "yeah their mine"

She smiles at him and he takes in her face, She is really quite pretty with her big blue eyes as her hands fumble to put the photos back in the envelope

"That will be $9.99"

He pulls out a $10 and hands it to her, and purposely brushing her hand as he hands it to her, he notices the blush running up from the top of her polo shirt up her cheeks and eyes up Bellamy he reminds himself

She walk over to ring up his receipt come back and hands it to her. He can't help but feel a little trill at the fact he is affecting her in some way, the preppy ones are always so easy to get flustered.

"I really enjoyed your photos, I appreciate a good landscape" She looks up at him slyly

He can't help but laugh, oh he likes her she has bite and she is not afraid to tell him she likes what she sees. He figures what the hell I'll give as good as I get

"oh, so do I" he winks at her taking his photos turning to walk towards the door

"Have a nice night" he hears over his shoulder, he smirks and shakes his head, she is a firecracker that one. He opens the door and exits the store with a smile on his face. Maybe this was not the worst errand he has run for O, and if she asks him to go back there again he probably would.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamys Saturday starts the same way as it always does, He managed to get the weekend off to help Octavia move back but he was not meeting her until that afternoon.

He gets up and goes about his normal morning routine before heading to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He looks outside to see Antonia "Toni" for short the Border Collie Octavia and he got when Octavia was sixteen pawing at the back door.

"Why good morning my girl" he says opening the door to let Toni inside "Who's up for some bacon?"

He turns to the fridge while Toni bounces excitedly around his feet "Settle down, it's coming"

He starts to cook breakfast and Toni settles on her bed in the kitchen and awaits any misplaced bacon.

Upon finishing cooking (and making a side plate for Toni) he sits down at the kitchen table. Picking up the photos that he picked up last night he can't help flicking through them while he eats photos of him, Octavia he smiles when he comes across one of Octavia and Toni from a couple of years ago Octavia had made daisy chains and both Octavia and Toni were wearing them. Then come the one of him. He shakes his head, how did Octavia even get this photo let alone what would possess her to print it off?

He pull the photo out of the pile and leaves it on the table, he can't even remember taking that photo. It is just not like him to take something like that. Octavia does enjoy messing with him from time to time, but really this?

Bellamy cleans up from breakfast, he still has hours before Octavia arrives so he changes into a singlet and shorts and decides to take Toni on a run.

He has always enjoyed running it was a good cheap way to stay in shape without gyms which raising a teenager on just his wage was never an option, and he really loved escaping out into nature and just spending some time out by himself where no one expected anything from him and he didn't have to look after anyone. Not that he would ever change the fact he had to raise Octavia practically alone but it did force him to grow up early.

He takes Toni out and down to the Park it is a good hour or so jog which they have done many times it is generally a secluded area that was beautiful but not many people knew about it.

He let Toni off the leash while he stretched and took in the view around him, he was so lucky he was able to find a house so close to this area. It was inaccessible by vehicle so not many people bother to come out there.

He took a look at his watch he still had a couple of hours before he had to head to TonDC to pick up Octavia and her belongings, but he really did need to get back.

"Toni" He called, where had that dog of his gone? He whistled "Toni, Here girl"

Toni came bolting out of nowhere exactly jumping around "Alright girl let's get this show on the road" he reached down and roughed her up a little patting her head before clipping the lead on and heading back home.

Clarke rolled out of bed way too early for a Saturday but she has been in a rut with her art lately, She tried different mediums but nothing seemed to be speaking to her, but as soon as she awoke this morning she just had a urge draw.

She filled up a travel mug of coffee, grabbed her sketchbook and pencils, left a quick note for Raven her housemate letting her know where she had gone, grabbed her keys and headed out.

Clarke had a little know place that was isolated and beautiful she had discovered it years ago when she was looking for an escape from her mother it always was inspirational for her when she was in a rut. She hiked up the path before she reached the clearing, She smiled as she took in the clearing the trees that enclosed it, she walked over the large boulder at the side of the clearing, she sat down leaning against it got her sketchbook out and started drawing.

Clarke does not know if she has been drawing for minutes or hours before she is pulled from her trance by a dog barking. Damn it she thought, she really did not want to deal with people right now she was enjoying having the space to herself. She glanced around the boulder but could not see anyone in the clearing so went back to her sketch.

She was working on her sketch when her attention was drawn again by the dog barking again follow by a happy looking black and white Border Collie bounding towards her, she couldn't help but smiling when the dog came right up next to her wagging her tail.

"Well hello there, aren't you friendly" she let the dog sniff her hand before petting the dog on the head which only made the dog wag her tail faster. Clarke chuckled to herself "and who do you belong to exactly?" She went to get up when she hear a deep voice calling and whistling for a "Toni" the dogs ears picked up and it went bounding back to its owner.

She glanced around the boulder as the dog ran back to its owner; the voice belonged to a tall, dark haired man wearing a singlet and shorts. Clarke couldn't help but admire the nice arms on the man as he reached down to pet the dog and clip its leash back on turned and jogged back the way they must have come.

It was not until after she watched them run away she realised she knew those arms, she knew that man. She had wanted to see him again and she had, she had just not realised until it was too late and she still did not know his name.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since Clark had spotted the guy Blake and his dog in the clearing and as May turned into June and the weather gradually becoming warmer Clarke found herself heading out to the clearing on the weekends trying to catch a glimpse of them again. Not that she would admit that to herself, or would she admit that the amount of biceps black curls she had been drawing had been increasing.

After a month of not seeing them Clarke had to admit defeat, she had managed to get her passion for drawing back and she was thankful for that but now she was on holidays she had more time to focus on getting her other works done and there were more shifts at the Photo lab to pick up.

Her life progressed back to normal work, painting, sleep and repeat. To some it may have been mundane but she was painting, she was doing what she loved and she was happy with that, Raven however was not.

"Clarke" Raven shouted at her from the living area "What exactly is this"

"How am I supposed to know Raven? I can't exactly see through walls now can I?"

"So" Raven leaned against the doorway of the third bedroom which has been turned into Clarke's studio/Ravens workshop "Either these are some funky trees or you really need to get laid"

Clarke looked at Raven in confusion "What exactly are you harping on about?"

Raven smirked at Clarke as she showed her the paper in her hand "That is some hot looking tree" Clarke blushed as she saw what Raven was showing her, It was a sketch she had been doing over breakfast, a sketch to be precise of Blakes arm or what she remembered of his arms and torso. She had not even realised she had left it on the table

"So" Raven raised one eyebrow "Who Is he"

"No one" Clarke got up from in front of her easel and snatched the sketch away from raven looking at it as she walked back to the table where she kept all her art supplies "Just a guy I saw in the park"

"Right, and how many times have you drawn this guy from the park?" Raven continued

Clarke kept moving her art supplies around the table

"That many times" Raven paused for a minute before slapping a hand on the doorframe making Clarke jump at the sudden noise "That's it were going out to get you good and drunk if not laid"

Clarke turned towards her friend "Really?"

"Yep" Raven straightened in the doorway "You are clearly lusting after some random guy from the park, all you do is paint, work and sleep you need some fun. Hell I need some fun. We are going out"

Raven turned and started walking towards her bedroom "I'm texting Monty and Jasper to meet us at The Dropship at 8 be ready by 7"

Clarke heard Ravens bedroom door shut before she slumped down on her chair in front of her easel, looking at the painting she had been working on she muttered "Oh I so need to get laid" she got up and walked out of the room turning off the light as she exited, Leaving a half-finished painting of a tanned man grinning in her wake.

—B&C—

Clarke and Raven arrived at their local pub/club The Dropship promptly at 8, Raven was forever prompt if she said she was going to be somewhere at 8 she was there at 8 not a minute early or late.

Raven had forced Clarke into a figure hugging black dress and heels (she really despised heels) and she had even talked her into wearing her long blonde hair out falling down her shoulders and down her back. Raven herself was in a blood red dress with her hair up in its usual high ponytail, she had gone all out on the smoky eye effect, Clarke couldn't help but feel a little inadequate next to Raven with all her confidence.

Raven pulled her to her side as they made their way through the crowd "You look hot Clarke, don't doubt that. Everyone in this place is checking you out" Clarke chuckled "Raven you know, I'd pick you first" Raven laughed and she pulled away from Clarke and headed through the crowed "Of course you would. I'm awesome"

They spotted Monty and Jasper at a table to the side of the dancefloor

"I'm going to go get us some drinks" Clarke yelled to Raven over the music. Raven nodded to her and made her way to the boys as Clarke back tracked her way to the bar. Clarke grabbed the drinks before heading to join the others at the table.

Jasper whistled at her approvingly as she placed the drinks on the table "Looking good Clarke"

She hit him on the shoulder as she sat down next to him "Shut it Jasper"

"We just don't normally see you all dressed up is all, it's a good look"

Clarke rolled her eyes in response

"There's a good reason for that" Raven replied "Our mission for tonight, if you choose to accept it is to get Clarke here laid" waving her hands in Clarke direction as if she was a model on some game show

"Oh is she still strung up on the naked pick guy?" Monty asked

"Monty!" Clarke exclaimed

"Ooh what naked pick guy?" Raven asked clearly out of the loop

"I would expect that from him" Clarke pointed at Jasper "but not from you"

"The dude she has been sketching all month" Jasper told Raven, completely ignoring Clarkes objections

"The guy from the park?" Raven questioned

"You staked him to the park?" Jasper looked at Clarke shocked

"No, come on guys" Clarke tried giving them a pitiful look before sighing "he was just there is all he didn't even see me"

"So you were spying on him" Raven reasoned

"No" Clarke gave her an exasperated look "I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's dance"

Clarke grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her towards the dancefloor "and no more about the guy from the park, we are here to get me laid remember"

Raven laughed "Fine, I fold but this conversation is not over, I need to know all about the naked pick" Raven spun her and the wormed their way to the middle of the floor

—B&C—

A few hours later and the whole group was pleasantly drunk they were all dancing in the middle of the floor, Jasper dancing wildly and carefree making Clarke throw her head back in laughter, she really had a blast hanging out with her friends. Unfortunately for Ravens mission she had not really seen anyone that interested her, she got plenty of interested looks and more than one person came up to dance with her but no-one really took her fancy.

She grabbed Raven as the song changed and started to dance with her "you were so right" Clarke yelled in Ravens ear "I really needed to get out" she let Raven go and smiled. She was enjoying herself too much to notice Ravens eyes glance behind her

Raven pulled Clarke back to her "you should know by now by now I am always right" Raven pulled back and smiled at her before turning back to the boys.

Clarke looked at Raven with confusion before she felt a hand lightly run down her right arm and a gruff voice whispered him her ear "I told you I loved a good landscape"

Clarke froze and her heartbeat picked up, she slowly turned to look behind her to behold Blake (whose first name she still did not know) standing before her.

"Hi" she looked up at him breathlessly, he was just as handsome as she remembered and currently his dark eyes were intensely focused on her

"Hey" He replied smiling as his arm began trailing up and down her left arm.

She glanced down to his feet before taking a long look up his body taking in his dark jeans to his dark blue Henley to meet his eyes again, feeling the familiar rush of heat through her she would defiantly blame the drinks later when she reached up hooking her finger in the v of his shirt pulling him down to her while she stepped closer to him, whispering in his ear "dance with me"

She felt him exhale on her shoulder as she began to sway with him she kept her hand on his chest feeling the strong muscles beneath his shirt running her had up to fall over his shoulder and run back down again she felt his strong arm wrap around her before her abruptly turned her so her back was pressed up against his front, his arm still wrapped around her his large hands on her hips pulling her back to him and they continued to dance.

She ran her arm up and wrapped it around his neck as she began to grind back on him, she felt rather than heard him growl into her shoulder before she was snapped out of her trance when coolness suddenly hit her from where he was all hot up against her.

She turned to see he had been pulled away by a very pretty brunette, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she could not help the surge of rejection that surged through her. How could this happen again? He looked back in her direction with an exasperated look and back at the brunette saying something to her.

He took a step back in her direction and looked as if he was going to say something but the brunette started tugging on his arm pulling him away. She watched as he was pulled away from her, he was saying something but she couldn't make it out over the music

"What?" she yelled

He tried to yell something again before he was pulled out the door. Clarke sighed to herself, she had run into him again and still did not know his name however she knew she would not be forgetting him soon


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamys life gradually began to fall back into a pattern, after moving Octavia back home and getting her settled back in, four years of Octavia living in the dorms at TonDC it took a bit of readjusting especially as Octavia as not starting work until the new term and it was his turn to take the night shift for a month or so. 

He had lived by himself for 4 years he was used to a certain routine; Octavia however was never one for routine. One week was her breaking point

“Bell” Octavia yelled knocking on Bellamys bedroom door, he looked at his phone to check the time. He had only got home from a 10 hour shift at 6.30am and it was currently 8am 

“Bell” Octavia knocked again “I’m coming in whether you are decent or not”

Bellamy looked up and rubbed his hand through his hair and down is face in a vain attempt at trying to wake himself up his bedroom door swung open and Octavia walked in covering her eyes with one hand, she peeked through her fingers and he raised an eyebrow

“What the hell do you want O? I literally got home an hour and a half ago” Octavia dropped her charade, and put her hands on her hips

“Bell, I am bored. You can’t keep me locked up in the house all day”

“I’m not keeping you locked up” Bellamy sighed, he really was not awake enough for this conversation

“Well I am stuck here all day because you are sleeping and I don’t really know anyone to hang out with. It’s not like I kept in touch with anyone from High School...”

Bellamy cut her off “O, I am tired. You are not chained up in here go out, walk Toni, get a coffee, join a band for all that I care just let me sleep”

Octavia smirked at him “Join a band huh”

“O” He said warningly

“I know let you sleep” she started to back out of the door just as she was about to close the door she added “I’m taking money out of your wallet”

“O” he yelled through the door as she heard her laughing on the other side Lying down in his bed he fell back to sleep.

—B&C—

Bellamy awoke to an empty house at 2pm, clearly Octavia had taken Toni out somewhere. He flicked on the TV to the history channel and went about making something for lunch. He sat down on the couch and took a look around, Octavia had cleaned the house inside out no wonder she was bored. He continued to eat and watch the history channel. Octavia having done all the house work he had time to veg out.

Octavia returned at around 4 walking in the door and letting Toni off her leash which resulted in Toni barrelling into the lounge room and throwing herself on Bellamy

“Hey there girl” He cooed ad Toni wiggled herself onto her back so he could scratch her belly “O tske you out?” He looked up at Octavia as she walked into the room “So what did you two do with yourselves today?”

“We went exploring” Octavia sat down next to him “checked out the old town, there is a couple of new shops, went out to the dog park but Toni didn’t really like it there very much” she looked down at a very content Toni and patted her “I saw this new club, The Dropship?” She raised an eyebrow at Bellamy “Heard of it”

“No Octavia, I am a police officer and I have not heard of what is apparently the most popular club/pub in town” He looked at her with sarcasm 

“Well” She continued “We should totally go there, or you should go there at least Bell, you never go out”

He shook his head “O, I am on night shift and when I am not on shift I don’t really want to go out at the moment”

Octavia sighed and looked at him trying the puppy dog eyes, even Toni was looking at him at the point with her big eyes. He was totally outnumbered by girls

“Fine” he relented “but not until I get off night shift”

A grin broke out on Octavia face “awesome, now” she slapped her thighs and started to get up getting Toni’s attention in the progress “what you thinking for dinner?”

She walked in to the kitchen Toni on her heels leaving Bellamy on the couch, what had he gotten himself into?

—B&C—

A few weeks later the first Saturday Bellamy was back on day shifts Octavia came bouncing into the Lounge room where he was vacuuming , He raised an eyebrow at her “O” he questioned “Whats up?”

Octavia had been in and out lately, she had reconnected with a couple of friends of hers from High School Atom and Monroe but that did not explain her current mood

“Do you know what today is?” She asked him with a smile

“Uhh Saturday” Bellamy turned off the vacuum to look at her questionably

“The first Saturday since you have been off night shift” She bounced a little “Were going out!”

“Really O?”  
“Yep and you are going to drink and have fun, invite whoever you want but be ready to go at 9”

Bellamy sighed and pulled out his phone, shooting a quick message to Miller his partner to meet him at The Dropship at 9. If he was going out with his sister he will need back up

—B&C—

Bellamy and Octavia arrived at The Dropship at around 9, it was pack with people drinking and dancing. They met Miller and Atom out the front greeting everyone briefly the headed inside to the bar. They started drinking and after a few drinks Bellamy was able to relax a little, sometimes it is hard of him to let loose in public and turn off the Police Officer persona, especially when he is around Octavia but she had enough people around her at the moment for her to be able to switch off. 

He was starting to feel a pleasant buzz from the atmosphere, the drink and the conversation. He noticed that Octavia and Atom seemed closer than normal, he was not too impressed but he let it slide. He looked around the space looking at the dancers on the floor before noticing a pack of people dancing in the middle of the floor, a couple of guy and a couple of girl ones being blonde the other brunette. The blonde threw he head back in laugher and that made him smile, she was wearing a gorgeous black dress that hugged her curves he watched as she turned around dancing and her realised that he knew that blonde, it was the girl from the photo lab.

Throwing the last of his drink back and putting his glass back on the bar he started walking towards her, he could feel the pull towards her like he was stalking his pray he saw her pull her friend towards her and yell something in her ear, he caught her friends eye over her shoulder he nodded his head towards the blonde to make it clear who he was interested in, her friend pulled her close, said something to her and turned away.

He took the chance while he had it and sidled up behind her and ran his hand lightly down her arm, he felt her stop the tension between them building s she turned to him smiled looked up at him and said “Hi”

He couldn’t help but smile back at her, clearly she was just as affected by him as she was her “Hey “ he replied, he kept trailing his hand up and down her arm feeling her shiver he watched her as she took a step towards him pulling him down by his shirt and whispering “dance with me”

It like a fire was lit inside him as he felt her moving against him, her hands wondering over his chest as he ran his hands from her arm over her curves and around her waist, needing her closer to him he turned her in his arms pulling her to his chest his hands wanting holding onto her hips as she they danced together he felt her throw her arm up and around his neck and ground into him, he could barely handle the tension anymore he growled into her exposed shoulder he was so close to taking and kissing her when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull.

He turned to face Octavia looking at him with panic in her eyes “Bell we have to go”

He grimaced at her “Really O, now?”

“Seriously Bell we have to go” she tugged lightly at his arm, he looked back to the blond who was watching them with big eyes an unreadable expression on her face. He needs to get her name, he needs to speak to her, He takes a step back towards her before Octavia pulls at his arm again.

“Bell now, we have to go” Octavia is pulling him through crowd

“What’s your name?” He yells at the blonde 

She yells something at him but he can’t hear it over the music

“I want to see you again” he yells as Octavia pulls him out the door and away from the blonde 

—B&C—

The fresh air hits him like a slap in the face; he turns to face Octavia “What is so important O?”

“It’s Atom” Octavia moves to show him Atom leaning heavily on Miller “We need to get him to a hospital”

The sound of her words sobers him up completely “I’ll get a taxi, let’s go”


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy shifted trying to get comfortable in the hospitals waiting room chair, Atom had been rushed into emergency surgery when they arrived and seeing as Octavia refused to leave Bellamy had stayed also, sending Miller home to enjoy what was left of his weekend.

Shifting again he opened his eyes to glance at Octavia next to him, she was all curled up in the chair next to him sleeping with her head on her knees. He reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, she had really grown over the last few years while he had been away he would almost not recognise her.

He was lost in that thought when she opened her eyes “Hey big brother”

“Hey O” He withdrew his hand from her hair and she stretched out 

“Any word?”

“Nothing so far” he stretched himself looking back at Octavia “you want to tell me what happened back there?”

Octavia sighed and looked away from him “We were dancing, and some guy came up to Atom, he must have know him because he kind of gave him the guy hug thing, him of slapped him on the back and walked away, the next thing I know Atom is collapsing on to me. Miller rushed over to help me get him outside; by the time we got there the guy had gone. It wasn’t until we were outside that we saw the blood”

He listen to Octavia’s story her eyes looked vacant and she told him what happened.

“You did the right thing O” he reassured her she just shook her head 

“He doesn’t have anyone Bell” 

Bellamy reached out and grabbed her hand to comfort her as the doctor walked into the room. He explained that Atom had been stabbed between the sixth and seventh rib on his left side. He was now stable and in recovery. 

Octavia let out a sigh “When can I see him”

“Not until this afternoon” the doctor said before shaking Bellamys hand and exiting

Bellamy checked his watch “O, it’s 6am lets go home and get some sleep” 

Bellamy managed to get a reluctant Octavia out into a Taxi before the headed home to sleep.

—B&C—

Clarke groaned as she rolled over in her bed grabbing her phone to look at the time 9am on a Saturday was too darn early. She groaned again as she heard music coming from the kitchen, darn Raven and her unnatural morning person self. Clarke pulled her blanket over her head to drown out the sound, groaning in exasperation she threw the blankets off the bed and shuffled her way out into the Kitchen

“Morning” Raven sing songed to her from the couch

Clarke grunted in response

“Coffee in the kitchen” Raven commented and turning her attention bck to her phone that she was reading something off

Clarke walked into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee, normally she was not a big coffee; the acceptations being as a hangover cure and post all-nighters. She walked over to the couch and flung herself down next to raven laying her head on ravens shoulder

“Remind me never to drink that much again”

Raven laughed as she shut of her phone “We both know that will never happen”

Clarke snuggled her way further into ravens shoulder

“So are we going to talk about the guy from last night?”

Clarke grimaced “too early”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s ever too early to talk about a fine man such as the one you were all over last night”

Clarke pulled away a little “it doesn’t matter anyway; I think he has a girlfriend”

“So there is something to talk about” Raven hinted

Clarke put her coffee cup down and lay down on the couch putting her head in ravens lap throwing her arm over her face to block it from raven scrutinising glare “He’s the guy from the photo”

“The guy you are stalking” Raven continued

“I’m not stalking him” Clarke rebutted “it was a coincidence”

“I believe you as far as I can throw you” Raven replied

“I can’t do this without ice-cream” Clarke complained

“You’re such a fricking princess” Raven laughed and shoved at Clarke until she got off her lap, Raven got up and went to the fridge getting the ice cream and a couple of spoons. Handing them to Clarke as she sat back down on the couch “So what’s his name”

Clarke shovelled some ice cream in her mouth looking at Raven with a roll of her eyes “I don’t know”

Raven eyes bulged out of her head “you don’t know”

“It’s not like I have really spoken to him, he just came into the shop once is all” Clarke replied keeping her focus on the ice cream container

“And now you are practically dry humping him in the middle of The Dropship, that’s quite a leap”

“We might have flirted a little”

“Well know we are getting somewhere” Raven encouraged “so did he start it or did you?”

A smile slowly crept across Clarkes face as she looked up to meet Ravens eyes “I did”

“Nice work Griffin” Raven laughed “So what are you going to do about it now”

Clarke frowned “Nothing, like I said I think he has a girlfriend, it’s not like I know his name or anything. I can’t exactly just call him up”

“Oh well” Raven said “His loss”

She switched on the tv

“Do you have a shift today?” Raven asked 

“Yeah from like 4-12 or something” Clarke replied “Why?”

“No reason” Raven replied

Clarke looked back to the tv noticing Raven writing something on her phone again

—B&C—

Bellamy awoke around 2pm. He rubbed a hand over his face and rolled his neck as he got up. The Waiting room seats were really not the most comfortable to sleep in. He went down to the kitchen to make himself some lunch finding a note from Octavia saying she had gone into the hospital to visit Atom.

Bellamy was not overly impressed last night at the relationship developing between the two and he was even less impressed now Octavia had been in the vicinity of a stabbing. He sighed; she was not a little girl anymore as much as he hated it he could not forbid her from seeing him. Thinking of his sister love life (ech he hated that term in relation to his sister) he couldn’t help but thinking of his own, more specifically the blonde from the Photo Lab that he had seen now twice and both times they had flirted relentlessly with each other. He could not help it she brought out that side in him; she was so feisty he likes getting that rise out of her.

All he knew about her for sure is that she worked in the Photo Lab so if he wanted to see her again he would just have to go back in, which meant getting some photos printed.   
He went into the lounge and booted up his laptop, opening his photos so he could select some more to print. Looking through the photos, he notice Octavia had moved some of hers onto his computer. He selected a few for printing before he saw one Octavia had taken of him at the beach he was standing in the water grinning up at Octavia who was taking the picture. He laughed at himself and had a thought; the blonde did say she enjoyed a good landscape. He went to the Photo Lab website and entered a few photos in for pickup at 10 that night. Now he just had to sit back and wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke rolled into work about 15 minutes before her 4 o’clock shift was to start, she said Hi to Fox who generally worked the counter during the day and headed to put her belongs away in the staff room. She came back out as Fox was putting some prints away in the pickup draw

“So has it been busy?” She asked Fox while flipping through the order list on the computer

“Not really” Fox shut the draw and leaned on the counter “I printed everything in the queue, and there is no pick up’s until after 6”

“Ugh” Clarke turned and leant against the counter next to Fox “I should have brought my sketch book with me”

“I know right, at least you have Jasper coming in later to finish up a custom order” Fox commented

The business did not allow employees to work on their own after 6pm so generally they had the boys come in and do any custom orders overnight, that way they had a quick turnaround time, something her bosses like to use for marketing whereas Fox working during the day on a Sunday generally worked on her own unless it was particularly busy

“Well I’m going to head off and leave you to it, catch you next week” Fox stood and went to collect her belongings out of the staff room

“Bye” Clake called as Fox walked out the door

She looked around the shop trying to assess what she is going to do by herself for the next two hours before Jasper showed up. It was going to be a long night

—B&C—

When Jasper casually strolled into the shop at about 6 he found Clarke sitting on the ground behind the counter surrounded by photo envelopes, He leant against the counter and watched and Clarke totally oblivious to what was going on.

“What ya doing?” Jasper asked in a childlike manner

Clarke did not even look up from her sorting “a jig” she glared up at Jasper “you are late and I am bored, I have been here for two hours already with no company”

Jasper shrugged as he stood and walked to put his belongings away, Clarke got up and followed him into the staff room.

“So how did you guys all pull up from last night?”

“I think Monty is still asleep” Clarke laughed at Jaspers response “I just didn’t have the heart to wake him”

“I know” Clarke agreed “He looks like an angel when he sleeps”

Jasper pushed his way past her and walked over to the custom photo area “So what are you doing anyway?”

Clarke walked back over to her spot on the floor and sat down, from her position she could still see Jasper “Just going through the Pickup draw and making a list of the uncollected photos so we can contact them for pickup, it’s more comfortable down here”

“Fair enough” Jasper added while prepping his area “You want to play a game?”

Clarke laughed “The normal?” she raised her eyebrow at him

“You know me so well” He lamented

Clarke picked up one of the older envelopes that was already on the list (they ordered the pick up’s by date for some unknown reason, by name would be easier) she pulled out the first photo and held it up to Jasper “Bang, Marry or Kill?”

—B&C—

She was still laughing hours later, the reorganising all but forgotten as she sat on the floor leaning against the counter with her legs outstretched laughing at jasper very adamant opinion of the latest photo

“I one hundred percent believe that the rock and I would have a very happy marriage” He argued over Clarke’s laughter “She would be a stable companion and we would have many adventures with our little rock children”

Clarke was laughing so hard she didn’t hear the bell alerting them to the fact someone walked through the door

“Clarke” Jasper tried to get her attention

“Ok Jas” Clarke was trying to get a new photo out “Now seriously what about this one? And I don’t want to hear your arguments about needing to bang everything, it would just be disturbing” She looked up and caught his started pointed expression “Jas?”

“Generally it is customary to greet someone when they walk into a store” Clarke heard a gruff voice say from behind her, She looked in shock at Jasper and saw as he flicked his eyes up behind her and back to her, she jumped up quickly fixing her shirt 

“I am so sorry about that” she said slowly turning with her customer service smile in pace “ how can I help…” she met the customers eyes and her sentence trailed off, as standing in front of her was the guy from the park, the guy from The Dropship, Pick up for Blake.

—B&C—

Bellamy spent his afternoon catching up on his reading while Octavia was at the hospital. He made dinner for the two of them when Octavia returned home letting him know Atom appeared to be recovering, she did not seem like she was in the mood for sharing so he let it drop.

They decided to watch a movie after dinner spending a bit of quality time together while his was at home. He keeps sneaking looks at his phone checking the time he thought he was being rather inconspicuous but apparently not because Octavia snaps at him

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Bellamy snaps his head over to her when she asks

He looks back over to the tv and rubs a hand over the back of his neck “I just ordered so photos that need to be picked up at 10”

She raises an eyebrow at him “and you couldn’t do that during the day”

“It was the earliest time they had for pick up O” He looks back at the tv not making eye contact with Octavia, he sneaks a peek at Octavia and she has turned her attention back to the tv and just hums in acceptance of his reasoning.

—B&C—

Bellamy pulls up at the Photo Lab at exactly 10 he sits in his car for a moment trying to work up the nerve to go inside. It’s not like he even knows she is in there, he has spoken and flirted with women before but there is something about her that has caught him off guard. 

He takes a breath before getting out of the car and walks towards the front door pushing it open he is greeted to a sound of the employees laughing, gee they are always laughing in this place. He walks over to the counter and waits; a gangly looking guy working on something out the pack makes eye contact with him 

“Clarke” he hears the guy say 

“Ok Jas” he hears from behind the counter

“Now seriously what about this one? And I don’t want to hear your arguments about needing to bang everything, it would just be disturbing” He glances over the counter and can see the back of a blonde head sitting on the floor legs outstretched, that has to be her, and her name is Clarke.

He smiles to himself and decides now would be the time to speak up “Generally it is customary to greet someone when they walk into a store”

He sees her get up off the floor “I am so sorry about that” she turns towards him “how can I help…” He smirks as her sentence trails off as she makes eye contact with him

“I have a pickup for Blake” He says with a smirk still firmly planted on his face

She blushes bright red and nods to him making her way to get his photographs, he watches her as she does she is really gorgeous and suddenly he is having second thoughts about his plan. Sure last night she was giving him a run for his money but right now she looks so bashful he is just not sure.

She clears her throat not making eye contact with him “Can you confirm these are your photos?”

She show them to him and he grabs them out of her hand to flick through them, now is the time, he needs to make the decision now. He looks at her again and her eyes are watching his hands, he sees her bite her bottom lip slightly, he inhales suddenly and her eyes snap up to his and he knows this is the time.

“Yes they appear to be mine” he looks back to the photos and flips through them again putting one specific photo at back. He hands them back to her looking in her eyes again. When she makes no move he gestures to the photos 

“So $9.99 again?”

She shakes her head looking down at the photos and back to him again “uhh, no only $5 this time”

He take a five dollar note out of his wallet and hands it to her, she takes it and goes to get his receipt. The envelope with the photos in it is still on the counter so he picks them up and opens it taking out the last photo taking a breath as he plucks up his courage.

“Here is your receipt” She says holding out the receipt to him. He takes it from her before turning the photo in his hand over so she can’t see it placing it on the counter and sliding it over towards her “I think this belongs to you” He says looking straight in her eyes “A landscape to add to your collection” He smirks and winks at her before turning to heading towards the door before he loses his nerve and runs back to pick it up again.

“Catch you around Clarke” He says glancing back to her seeing she has picked up the photo and is looking at it before walking out the door.

He sits back in his car and takes a breath, he knows her name and he has made a move, now he just needs to wait and see if she reciprocates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter my internet went down for 24 hours - argh!

Clarke gets home at about 12:30am to find the light on in the studio/workshop she puts her bag and coat on the kitchen table before heading for the fridge for a midnight snack. She grabs some yogurt out of the fridge before going back to her bag, pulling out the photo and looking at it again.

He actually gave her a topless photo for lack of a better term, he gave her a photo of himself and she is pretty sure he was flirting with her while he did it. If she is honest with herself she did get a little distracted remembering how his large hands felt against her body and his breath on her shoulder. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Raven come into the room

“What ya looking at?” Raven asked startling Clarke out of her thoughts

“Nothing” Clarke tried to hide the photo from Raven, but Raven was too quick and snatched the photo out of Clarke’s hands

“Nice” Raven said taking in the photo “Who is it?”

Clarke sighed taking a seat at the table “I don’t know his name”

“Well Clarke, I didn’t take you for the type” Raven took a seat also, putting the photo on the table between the two of them

Clarke shook her head slightly at Ravens remark “He’s the guy from the bar”

“And the park” Raven encouraged

“And he is the one I saw a half-naked photo of the other month” 

Raven picked up the photo again looking at it then waving it in Clarke’s direction “How did you get this one then?”

“Uhh, he gave it to me” Clarke met Ravens eye with a little smirk

Raven laughed “Nice work Griffin! Now what are you going to do?” Throwing the photo back onto the table

Clarke picked it up and looked at it again “I have no idea; I think he might have a girlfriend. He left with some girl at the pub the other night”

“Did they look like they were together?” Raven asked “Because he looked pretty into you in my opinion”

“I don’t know, he didn’t look too happy when he left” Clarke reasoned 

“And then he came in and gave you a photo of himself half naked” 

Clarke smiled “Yeah he did” tracing his body in the photo  
“and you like him” Raven continued

“I don’t know him” Clarke looked up at Raven

“Well get to know him” Raven reasoned 

“Alright” Clarke sat up straighter placing the photo back on the table “What do I do?”

“So” Raven says with a quirk of her eyebrow and a gleam in her eye “He has showed you his”

“In a manner of speaking”

“Why don’t you show him yours?”

Clark laughs and leans towards Raven putting her elbows on the Table “What do you have in mind?”

—B&C—

A week went past before Clarke saw him again, she was doing another Sunday night shift and he walked in just as she was finishing printing off some photos.

“Hi” She said looking up at him smiling as she met his eyes

“Hey” he replied smiling, he listed him hand to rub it on the back of his neck “Pick up for Blake”

“Yeah sure thing, uhh do you mind waiting a second?” 

“That’s fine” He nods to her

Clarke runs into the staff room and grabs her bag, Time to put Ravens plan into action. She grabs a photo from her bag, puts it into the back pocket of her jeans before closing her bag and putting it back again. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and control her smile she walks back to the counter. She opens the Pick-up drawer and pulls out his photos.

She smiles at him again “Can you confirm these are you photos?” She holds them out to him not letting him take a hold of them this time

He smiles “Yeah they are mine”

“Awesome, that’s $3”

He hands her the money and she goes to the till to get his receipt. She glances at him while she is at the till catching him watching her, he turns away and while he focus is diverted from her, she takes her chance. She pulls the photo from her pack pocket and places it in the envelope with his photos. She glances back at him and he is still looking away, apparently the counter is super fascinating.

She walks back and hands him the envelope

“I really enjoyed the landscape you recommended, I hope you enjoy my recommendation” She smiles at him and he looks at her quizzically.

“I’m sure I will” He nods and turns to start walking towards the door; he is opening the envelope of photos when he stops and looks back with a small smile and a quirk of his eyebrow

“Like I said, enjoy the landscape” Clarke winks at him which makes him let out a bark of laughter, which in turn makes Clark grin from ear to ear

“See you Princess” he says as he turn leave, he opens the door and walks outside

Clarke laughs to herself before coming to a stop. She races out the door to following him

“Wait” She yells as he is getting in his car “what’s your name?”

He smiles at her pausing as he gets in his car “Bellamy”

“Nice to meet you Bellamy, I’ll see you next week” Clarke waves to him and heads back inside.

—B&C—

The next month continues in the same fashion, every Sunday Bellamy comes into her work where they then exchange photos, after the initial photo swap it progressed from teasing photos of their bodies to photos of things they are interested in, she had given him a photo of one of her paintings and he had given her a photo of his bookshelf at home filled with books on history and mythology.

She know she could ask for his number, she knows she could ask him out instead of him coming to her work every week but she likes this tentative relationship and flirting they have going on. It is safe it is secretive and it is theirs. She still does not know what he does for a living, he skirts around that subject when she brings it up. He has just mentioned that he is currently on day shifts and he does not think that anyone’s choice of career should define who they are, an opinion that she shares.

She is so used to their routine that when Bellamy does not come in one week it bothers her, his photos are there, Fox had printed them earlier. She tries not to let it bother her, it shouldn’t bother her, she has only known him for just over a month now but he has wormed his way into her life such a constant that she spends the rest of her shift in a funk.

When she turns up to work at 4 the following week, she sees Toni, Bellamys dog tied up out the front of the shop. She would recognise her anywhere as he gave her a photo of Toni weeks ago. Clarke immediately lights up at the prospect of Bellamy being inside the shop waiting for her, she had missed not hearing from him. Clarke races through the doors with a grin on her face only to fins Monty behind the counter talking animatedly to a long haired brunette.

They both turn to look at her as she enters and her smile immediately drops

“Hey Clarke” Monty greets her as she walks past him to put her stuff away in the staff room. She taken a minute to compose herself at her disappointment that Bellamy is not there not only that but his dog is and there is some other girl here with her.

She walks back out and stands next to Monty who is still talking to the girl. The girl acknowledges her presence “Hi, I’m Octavia” she waves

“Clarke” Clarke manages to put on a small smile before going to the pick-up drawer to see if Bellamys photos were still there. She opens the drawer and looks through the now reorganised photos. She looks a couple of times and Bellamys photos are not there.

“Hey Monty” she says getting his attention “Have the photos for Blake been picked up?”

“oh yeah” He starts before being interrupted by Octavia “Yep I’ve got them”

“Oh Cool” Clarke gives her a small smile again

“Yeah, I was wondering where my brother kept disappearing to every Sunday night, then I check his phone and he had a message reminding him that he had photos here for pick up, so here I am” Octavia smiles at her waving the envelope of photos in the air “But I have no idea why Bell is getting such weird photo’s printed, I mean why does he need a photo of his own bicep?” She laughs and pulls out the photo showing it to Clarke.

Try as she may Clarke can feel the blush running up her face; she had requested that particular photo. Clarke clears her throat “So you’re Bellamys sister?”

Octavia looks at her like she is trying to read her, which only makes Clarke blush harder. Then Octavia smiles “So you’re Bells Sunday nights?”

Clarke laughs at this and shrugs “I guess, but he was not in last week”

Octavia raises her eyebrow at that “Did he not message you?”

Clarke shakes her head “I don’t have his number”

“Do you have a pen?” Octavia ask and Monty gets her a pen and paper, he had been watching the exchange with great interest most likely so he could recite it word for word to jasper.

Octavia grabs the pen and writes down a number “This is Bells number” she puts down the pen and pushed it and the paper towards Clarke. “Give him a call or text him, he would like to hear from you”

Clarke moves to grab the paper and Octavia places a hand over her own “Clarke is it?” 

Clarke nods in confirmation

“You should know, Bell is in the hospital”


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy slowly opens his eyes emerging from another drug induced sleep. It takes him a few moments to remember where he is, that’s right the hospital. He has no idea how long he has been there nor does he know what time it is anymore. It takes him awhile to get his bearing before he starts looking around the room; it is a basic hospital room how he managed to get a single room he will never know. There are a couple of visitors’ chairs by the window which Octavia he assumed has moved into some form of bed, she must have been sleeping here so he must have been here longer than one night.

He moves to sit up and winces in pain, Octavia just happens to walk around the corner at that moment she rushes over to his side

“Hey big brother” she brushes his hair out of his eyes “how you feeling?”

“Sore” he moved uncomfortably in his bed “How long have I been here O?”

“About a week and a half”

“Shit” he mutters trying to sit up again

“Hey, hey there speedy, you can’t sit up yet” Octavia pushes him gently on the shoulders until he is lying down again. He settles in the uncomfortable hospital bed and he can hear Octavia dragging chairs around the room

“So what’s the damage O?” He turns his head to face her, she glances to the door before looking back at him

“Broken ribs pictured some organs so you had internal bleeding. They did surgery on you and they said with rest you should be fine” 

He nods and closes his eyes briefly, the medication making him drowsy.

Octavia puts a hand on him and shakes him gently “Don’t go to sleep yet big brother, I have a present for you”

He peeks his eyes open looking at her, she is looking at the door and waving, he turns to look at the door and a lazy smile breaks over his face

“Hey Princess”

—B&C—

Clarke froze at Octavia words

Bellamy is in the hospital? He is hurt? He didn’t forget about me?

“is he ok?” she asks Octavia in a small voice – ech how pathetic did that sound 

“He is getting there; he is never awake for long he is on lots of pain meds”

Clarkes heart drops to her stomach, she doesn’t know when Bellamy became so important in her life but all she knew was that he was hurt and she wanted to see him.

“Octavia, is he allowed visitors” she asks

A small smile breaks out on her face “I was just going to take Toni home and then go over, did you want to come with me?”

Clarke gestures to her clothing “I’m working”

“I’ll cover you” Monty jumps in immediately

“Monty!” Clarke snaps at him, she turns to Octavia “Will you excuse us” She grabs Montys arm and drags him into the staff room

“What are you doing?” she hisses at him

“Clarke” he looks at her with honest eyes “you are worried about him, go visit him. I will cover you until you can get back”

She looks down to her feet frozen to the spot, he was not wrong she was worried about Bellamy, she had been worried for a week now. She was going to visit him. She looked back to Monty and he was standing in front of her with her bag and jacket, she laughed “am I that predictable?”

She grabs her stuff from Monty and they head out to Octavia. 

“Let’s go then” Clarke says while putting on her jacket

Octavia beams at her before turning towards the door

“Thanks Monty” Clarke says to him quietly before meeting Octavia outside.

They head to the hospital separately as Octavia has to drop Toni home. She meets up with Octavia outside the front entrance to the hospital. She follows Octavia through the halls before Octavia announces they are nearly at Bellamys room.

Clarke grabs Octavias arm “I don’t know if I should go in there”

“Just wait here and I will call you in”

Clarke backs herself into the wall next to Bellamys room and listens to the siblings talk. There is something comforting listening to Bellamy and Octavias clear adoration for each other, she hears Octavia say she has a present for him, Clarke sticks her head around the corner and sees Octavia waving her into the room.

She steps into the doorway just as she sees Bellamy turn his head a small smile forms across his face as he meets her eyes.

“Hey Princess”  
Her heart plummets into her stomach. He looks so weak the normally strong and proud man, she automatically walks over to his bed and grabs his hand “How are you feeling?”

His eyes are running all over her face before he recognises she has spoken “Tired” He replies 

“I’m going to get some coffee” Octavia announces “Does anybody want anything?”

The both shake their heads and Octavia exits the room, Clarke lets go of his hand and walk to the other side of his bed sitting down in the chair Octavia had just vacated

His eyes are still following her like he can’t believe she is there

She looks him over taking in his dulled and bruised and cut appearance, she gently runs her finger over his arm “what happened?”

He is watching her hand at this point 

“Bellamy?”

His eyes are blinking closed. Against her better judgement she brushes her hand through his hair he turns his head towards her hand and opens his eyes

“Hey” She smiles at him “What happened”

“Miller and I got called to a domestic, while we were defusing the situation the guy turned on me, I was able to hold him off while Miller got the victim out of the residence but before I could restrain him, he got the advantage on me he tacked me onto the ground before he started the kicking. I passed out at some point. And now I am here”

Clarke was shocked, he was remarkably clinical about it all “Bellamy, are you a police officer?” she asked seeking clarification

He closed his eyes at this “I don’t want to be defined by my occupation”

“I know” she stroked his hair “I was just trying to piece it all together”

He nodded his head, his eyes growing heavy again “Hey Princess” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for visiting me” His eyes were closed now and his breathing was starting to even out. 

She pulled her hand away from his head and she went to stand up. His hand grabbed her left hand from where it lay on the bed

“Please stay”

She sat back down and started brushing her fingers through his hair again; she did not know how long she had wanted to brush her fingers through his unruly curls. His breathing evened out and she sat watching him sleep. She was not sure where this was going, she cared for him, they are friends for sure but whether it would go anywhere? She did not know. She laid her head down next to their joint hands and watched him sleep. She could analyse this all another day right now she was just going to enjoy this moment.

That is how Octavia found them hands held both asleep. She pulled out her phone and texted Monty whose number she had go earlier, put the blanket she had left on the other chair over Clarke before she left the room closing the door behind her. She didn’t know who the girl was but clearly she and her brother cared for each other and she could not be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it's up.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks

Clarke awoke with a crick in her neck, she groaned as her senses came fully back to her, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the foot of a hospital bed, she raked through her memories trying to work out why she was there when she feels a little tug on her hair

“Morning Princess”

Clarke sat up suddenly, immediately regretting that decision, and rubbed the ache out of her neck while turning to face the voice. She saw Bellamy looking at her, he looked remarkably better than he did the day before, he was watching her with a small smile on his face

“Hey” She said smiling back at him, bushing her hands through her hair trying to tame it “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“I’m glad you did” 

Clarke look down at her lap fidgeting with her hands trying not to blush or grin too widely, he was happy she stayed 

“Clarke” She raised he head up to look at him “When I get out of here I would like to see you some time, outside of the Photo Lab”

“Like a date?” Clarke ventured

“Yes Clarke, like a date with food and everything” 

That makes Clarke smile “I would like that”

They sit there exchanging smiles and small talk when Clarkes phone starts ringing, she rummages through her bag before excusing herself to answer her phone

“Clarke Griffin you better had gotten laid” Raven yells through the phone before Clarke has a chance to exit the room

“Oh my god Raven!” Clarke exclaims as she rushed out of the room and closes the door to Bellamys laughter in the back ground

Raven laughs “well you didn’t come home last night, and Sunday night is your meet up with Mr tall, dark and handsome night natural progression dictates…”

“Raven, he’s in the hospital”

That stops Raven in her tracks “Is he ok?”

Clarke leans against the hallway wall “Yeah, he will be, but Raven I was so worried. I shouldn’t be that worried about someone I barely know should I?”

“Clarke no-one can dictate how you feel, if you were worried about him then there is nothing to be scared or ashamed off. Maybe it is time for you to actually ask him out or something? I mean how many photos does this guy have to print before one of you takes the next step?”

“Well actually” Clarke begins a grin breaking out on her face “He asked me out”

“About damn time!” Raven exclaims

This makes Clarke let out a small laugh “When he gets out of the hospital”

“You should just run out and get food and get your first date out the way in the hospital or something”

Clarke laughs at that, she proceeds to let Raven know she would be home later before hanging up the phone; she stares at her phone thinking over what Raven had said it was time to take a step, Bellamy had asked her out but that did not mean she needed to wait for him to get out of hospital. 

She looked at Bellamy through the door, he had his phone in his hand and appeared to be reading something he looked up and met her eye a smiling at her, Clarke couldn’t help but smile in return the butterflies in her stomach started up as if she needed a reminder that she liked this man.

With that she made her decision she knew what she was going to do. She opens the door and walked back into the room

“Everything ok?” He enquires

“Yeah was just my housemate Raven checking in since I didn’t come home last night”

He nods in acknowledgement “O was checking in” he gestures towards his phone

“Is she not coming in today?”

“Nah, she has to start lesson prep for the start of term. She is teaching PE and Health at Arc high” He clarifies

Clarke smiles at that checking the time, which reads 10am. He notices this

“I’m not keeping you am I?”

She internally screams “No!” but realises if she is going to set her plan into action she will need to go home for at least a few hours

“Of cause not, but I will have to head home soon I have some things I need to do”

He nods again “I understand, I can’t expect you to stay here to babysit me”

His phone alerts him to an incoming message which distracts his attention while Clarke busies herself gathering her belongings.

“O said I need to get your number before you leave, also she wants me to give her number to you in case you want to contact her” He rolls his eyes “Because you are going to want to talk to my sister who you have met once”

“Its fine” Clarke reassures him

They exchange numbers and Clarke squeezes his hand and promises to come and visit him. He smiles at her before the nurse comes in to check him over; Clarke uses this as her out waving to him as she exits the room.

—B&C—

Clarke sits in her car and pulls out her phone, it is 10am now and she has nothing on during the day so she has plenty of time to plan everything she opens a new message, take a deep breath and starts her message

Hi Octavia, its Clarke Bellamys friend we met last night

Clarke put her phone down and goes to start her car when her phone goes off

Hey Clarke thanks for watching over Bell last night

Clarke takes a deep breath it is time to do this

This might sound weird but what is your brothers’ favourite movie?

Before Clarke can over-think anything she starts her car and starts driving in the direction of home.   
When she parks she has a message from Octavia letting her know the information she asked for, Clarke starts the trek up to her apartment fully expecting Raven to be there waiting for her when she returns.

Tonight she is going to have her first date with Bellamy she cannot wait anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your Kudos, Bookmarks and Reviews
> 
> and now for the fluff *throws glitter and scampers off*

Clarke sat in the hospital car park gathering her nerve, she knew Bellamy would not turn her away but that didn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t even know if she was nervous, it was probably more a combination of nerves and excitement. Clarke has spent all day planning her surprise date for Bellamy, she had found out his favourite feel good movie, the type you watch when you are feeling sick to cheer you up. 

She pulled down the sun visor to look in the mirror double checking her hair and makeup, Clarke had decided on just some mascara and lipstick, she was going to a hospital not a club she wanted to put in some effort without going overboard. She had decided to have her hair out in waves down her back.   
Giving herself a nod of approval she opens the car door and brushes the wrinkles form the car ride out of her dress. She had opted for a cross back white sundress with a pale blue floral pattern; it was 50’s style with a sweetheart neckline the flared at the waist flattering her figure. 

She walked around the car and opened the passenger door grabbing the handle of the picnic basket she and Raven had prepared, they were both not very skilled in the kitchen but between them they had managed to come up with something. It was the thought that counts after all.

Raven had been so excited when Clarke told her of her plan to surprise Bellamy with a hospital date after teasing her relentlessly about it being over extremely overdue and if she didn’t snap up that guy soon someone else would. They set about planning and cooking up a storm.

Clarke pulls the picnic basket out of the car, grabs her bag and shuts the car door. She locks the car before setting off into the hospital and making her way to Bellamys room. She stops just shy of his door straitening her shoulders the trill of seeing him again runs it way through her body. She walks to his door knocking, she hears his call telling her to come in and the butterflies come back tenfold. She opens the door and he is there sitting up in bed reading a book, he looks up at her and she beams, a smile breaks out on his face returning hers

“Hey Princess” he marks the page of his book and closes it 

“Hey” she walks into the room and in the direction of the visitors’ chairs 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon” he comments

She places the basket on the spare chair and takes a seat in the chair closest to him

“I couldn’t wait for you to get out of hospital, so I thought I would bring our date forward a little”

She opens the basket and pulls out a portable DVD player placing it on his bed followed by a dvd

“Dinner and a movie” She gestures to the basket smiling

He gestures towards the DVD and she hands it to him and he barks out a laugh “Batman and Robin? You have been talking to O”

“I may have had some help” she admits 

“I enjoy a good pun, or a bad pun as the case may be” referencing the DVD “You cooked me dinner?”

Clarke blushes at the “It is nothing special”

“Well move over the table princess and let’s see”

Clarke moves the portable table over his bed and starts unloading their dinner.

“So I am not very diverse in the kitchen so we just have some Spaghetti Bolognese, garlic bread and some salad”

She puts all the food on the table and starts serving it up for them 

“It looks delicious, thank you Princess” He smiles up at her

Bellamy looks at the gorgeous women in front of him, serving up the dinner she had made him. She bought his favourite movie to watch when he needs a pick up and he really looks at her she was beautiful, he could not believe how he was able to ever meet a woman such as her, let along one so impatient to date him she made it happen herself, and in a hospital.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” He asks her

She blushes and shakes her head; he grabs one of her hands making her look at him

“You look beautiful Clarke” he squeezes her hand before letting it go and turning his attention to the food

“Shall we eat?” he looks to her and she nods

They have general conversation while they eat Clarke telling him about her and Ravens adventures cooking for him and he in turn tells her about raising Octavia. They finish up their meal and Clarke packs everything back up into the basket. She sets up the DVD player on the Table pushing it further towards Bellamys feet. She puts in the DVD and pulls out a bag of popcorn form the basket.

“Can’t watch a movie without popcorn” She smiles at him and settles into her chair, putting the bag of popcorn on the bed next to her. At this point the nurse comes in to check on him, she smiles at them and Clarke studies her fingernails while the nurse busies round the room. She dims the lights before she exits smiling knowingly at them before shutting the door behind her.

Clarke hits start on the movie and they settle into the respective seats as the movie starts. It is a little awkward as Clarke has to push the small screen so far away from them so they can both see the screen properly. It is not long before Bellamy shuffles over in his bed wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs at the movement

“Princess, can you sit up here with me?” he asks hesitantly

She looks at him and sees a quiet hope in his eyes she stands and moves the popcorn to the table, she carefully climbs onto the hospital bed next to him, she turns slightly towards him and he wraps an arm around her. She sits up and moves the table higher over the bed so they can see the screen better; she leans into his chest before looking up at him

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

“Not at all” He pulls her closer to him and she relaxes into him, she can feel him rubbing circles into her back while they watch the movie. She is relaxing more and more feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathes, they are about three quarters of the way through the movie when she feels his breathing even out and he had stopped rubbing her back. She looks up at him to see he had fallen to sleep.

She watches him as he sleeps not wanting to move from his embrace, she feels incredibly safe with him for some unknown reason. She knows it is very early for her to feel this way about someone and the last time she decided to move quickly with someone it all ended in ruin. She hears the music start over the end credits and it draws her attention back to the DVD. She moves to sit up to turn the DVD off but Bellamys hold tightens on her, She lets out a huff of amusement and looks at his face, he still appears to be asleep. She tries to sit up again and he tightens his hold again

“No” He mutters to her “No moving”

“Bell, I need to turn off the DVD”

His eyes open slightly at this and he releases his hold on her allowing her to sit up. She turns the DVD player off and pushes the table away from the bed giving them more room. She leans back into him and he curls his arm around her again.

He looks down to her “Thank you for moving our date up” he says quietly

“You’re Welcome” She whispers back to him, glad that the room is still dark so it hides her blush

He starts bushing his fingers through her hair his eyes trailing over her face before meeting hers again

“I don’t know if I could have waited any longer either” His eyes glance down to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

Clarke feels the rush of heat run through her, she looks to his lips before meeting his eyes also, his eyes are dark and intense and yet she can see the longing at the same time. He brings his other hand up and runs it down the side of her face from ear to chin before settling on her jaw, his eyes go to her lips again before meeting her eyes. Clarke cannot deal with this anymore, she leans up to him just as she leans down and they meet in a soft kiss. 

Bellamy never imagined that he would have his first kiss with Clarke in his hospital bed; he had wanted to take her out and spoil her. Instead she had surprised him and proved to him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It felt so right holding her in his arms, her small frame fitting perfectly into his side. He dosed off at some point, he tends to do that on the painkillers. He awoke to her trying to move away from him, he didn’t want her to move, he didn’t want to to leave he would be content if she would stay in his arms forever – Whoh! Where did that come from?

He watched her as she turned off the DVD player before settling back in his arms, she looked to beautiful and soft in his arms he traces the soft lines of her face before settling on her jaw. He has been switching between watching her lips and her eyes, when he sees hers do the same he takes the chance just as she does and he kisses her.

The kiss is soft, gentle with underlying passion. She shits slightly moving to settle on top of his chest and he groans in pain. His hand clutches at his ribs. She pulls back 

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine” He leans up and pecks her on the lips and sighs “We should have done that weeks ago”

She chuckles at him leaning up to place a lingering kiss on his lips “I agree”

She settles back onto the bed and his hand runs through her hair again

“I don’t want to leave”

“I don’t want you to leave”

She sighs lying on his chest, it is a comfortable silence they share his rhythmic bushing of her hair luring her into deeper sense on relaxation. She is almost asleep when there is a knock on the door and a nurse enters letting them know visiting hours finish in 10 minutes. They thank her before the nurse shuts the door again.

Clarke sighs looking up at him “I guess that’s my queue” 

He releases her and she sits up and gets off his bed, he shuffles back to the middle of it as she packs everything back into the picnic basket.

“I’ll have to cook you dinner sometime” he tells her

“I’ll hold you to that” she remarks over her shoulder

She turns to him having finished packing the basket; he grabs at her and pulls her back towards him

“When will I see you again?” he asks her

“Well you have my number now” she smiles at him “but I do have to work tomorrow so I don’t know if I can come in”

“That’s a shame” he comments running his fingers up her arm sending goosebumps over her skin.

She leans down and kisses him “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Defiantly” he replies settling back into his bed

She picks up all of her things and looks at him he is watching her with warmth in his brown eyes “I’ll see you soon”

“See you soon Princess”

She pecks him and walks to the door waving at him as she exits; she is beaming all the way back to her car. She gets in her car and pulls out her phone. There are a ton of texts from Raven and Octavia (who now knew what was going down) as well as some from Monty and Jasper. She ignores them all and starts her car. She can’t help but thinking this thing between Bellamy and herself feels like something really special.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks go buy and Bellamy is released from the hospital and much to his annoyance is put on desk duty until he is cleared by the doctor to go back on patrol and as Clarke learn Bellamy does not do well when he is chained to a desk from the amount of messages Clarke gets while he is at work which leads her to walking up his driveway on a Friday night.  
They had a night of takeaway food and a movie planned but from the raised voices coming from the house, that may change

“It's a sword Octavia!”

“A foam sword”

“It's still a sword. Who are these people anyway?”

Clarke can hear Octavia sigh and she takes her chances and knocks on the door there is a silence and then the door is flung open and an irritated looking Octavia stands in front of her, her eyes covered in black paint and she appears to look as though she is going to war camouflage and all 

“Bell your girlfriend is here” Octavia yells over her shoulder turning letting Clarke in the house. She find Bellamy looking agitated in the lounge room his face softens when he catches sight of her 

“Hey Princess” He walks over and places a chaste kiss on her lips smiling down at her as he pulls away from her and Clarke buries her face in his chest hugging him close, it has been too long since she has seen him, with him working during the day and her at night

“And on that note” Octavia starts “I will see you later”

“Wait O” Bellamy tries to delay her

“It's not a cult Bell, they are good people” She picks up her sword and head to the door with a wave

Bellamy sighs and Clarke taps his chest to get his attention again 

“You ok?” she looks up at him still distracted looking at the door

“yeah, sorry” he shakes his head and hugs her tighter against him “Octavia has just got involved with this bunch of people that live action role play with swords”

“you know she is not a child right?” Clarke runs her hands up his chest and gently tuns his head to face her looking at the conflict and concern still in his eyes “She will be fine” He nods and she pecks him on the lips

“So pizza?” she smiled up at him patting his chest and pulls away from him, dragging him over to the couch and sitting down. He sits down heavily next to her she immediately throws her legs over his and snuggles into his side poking him in the cheat “Pizza” He smirks down at her “So Demanding” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and orders the pizza and Clarke looks around the living room. It is sparse but she can see Octavias influence here and there. She knows that is why he was getting the photo's printed up as they are all framed and up on the wall, which makes her smile.

“Pizza is on it's way” Bellamy says hanging up the phone and drawing Clarkes attention back to him “So how was your day” he ask her making her sigh and she leans her head on his shoulder “That good huh”

That makes her smile and bury her head into his neck “I don't know, I am heading into my last semester and I really don't know what to do from there. The real world is scary you know?” He nods in agreement and he tugs on her hair a little to get her to look up and meet her eyes “You don't have to make any decisions right now, just get through the now and we can work everything else out later”

“We” She repeats smiling up at him

A blush runs up his neck and across his freckled cheeks and his hand rubs behind his neck “you know what I mean”

“yeah I know what you mean” she grinned up at him “thank you”

“Your welcome” he replies and presses a kiss to her forehead “So what movie are we watching?”

“It's your house what have you got?” 

“Well there is a vast selection of historical documentaries and films...”

“So Netflix?”

He laughs “Netflix it is” He hands the remote to her as there is a knock on the door signalling the pizza has arrived. He gets up while Clarke flick through the options landing upon a movie she thinks they will both enjoy.

Bellamy returns with pizza and some plates and they settle into the night. It is calm and relaxing and it doesn't feel awkward or uncomfortable what scares her the most is how she can see this for herself, with Bellamy joking around supporting each other. But they have only known each other about 3 months surely it is too early to be thinking about such things.

“You alright” Bellamy looks down at her snapping her out of her train of thought 

“Perfect” she replies smiling up at him if not slightly strained. 

Is it odd to find herself so comfortable in someone else space straight away? Even picturing putting some of her pieces up in his living room, calling his place even feeling like this space could be theirs sends a shock through her system. She has not felt like this with someone since Finn and she cold not have been more wrong there. There is only one person she can talk to about this because they went through it themselves. Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come an chat with me on tumblr : http://iknowthisseemscrazy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you to my newly acquired Beta Emma
> 
> Yeah i have not worked out how to hyperlink that...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, life has been shit.   
> I have managed to get this out tonight feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> I am also on tumblr same name as here feel free to come by and chat.

Clarke walks into her apartment to find Raven sprawled out on the couch watching tv. She throws her coat on the back of a chair and sits down next to Raven jostling her on her and snuggling into her side. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Raven brakes the silence.

“So what's wrong? I was not expecting you home tonight”

Clarke sighs and buries further into Ravens side “Am I making a mistake?”

Raven shift dislodging Clarke from her side to look at her “Making a mistake about what?”

“Am I moving too fast with Bellamy?”

Raven looks at her studying Clarke carefully considering her answer carefully “is the about Finn?”

Clarke looks down and pulls on the material of her top attempting to distract herself from the conversation she knows she needs to have “Not just Finn”

When Raven does not respond Clarke takes that as her cue to keep talking “When I met Finn I just threw myself into that relationship so quickly that it just broke me. He was my first boyfriend, you know and to have just been used in that way completely broke me”   
Clarke looks up to meet Ravens gaze “I know it was worse for you but after it happened I just had to get away for awhile. My mum offered me a 3 month trip to Europe as an attempt to try and sway me into continuing pre-med as oppose to spending so much time working on my art. I decided it would be a good opportunity to just get away and work out what I wanted”

Clarke looks towards the tv. She has never told anyone what happened in Europe most people don't even know she has left the country.

“When I arrived in Paris I met Lexa. She was so strong and sure of herself, she was like a whirlwind I got caught up in we started travelling around together she had a ton of friends and seemed to hold court wherever we went. It was so easy to fall into her world”

“Because you were running” Raven Interrupts her “She offered you an escape”

Clarke nods, looking down at her hands again before meeting Ravens eye line “For once I did not have to make any decisions I did not have my mother or Finn hanging over my shoulder, She talked with me about art about pre-med about everything and after a few weeks she became more”

“Then what happened” Raven prompts

“My 3 months were coming to an end and I still had not made a decision about what I was going to do. I was leaning towards pre-med as Lexa had convinced me that was the best path to take while still doing my art as a hobby. She was American on holidays also, I knew her visa was expiring so I was looking forward to heading back together, I knew that I would be able to handle it if we were there together. I guess I wanted a partner someone on my team”

Raven nods “I understand that feeling”

“One day, a few days before I was to head back I overheard Lexa on the phone. It seemed as though she was booking or confirming flight information. I confronted her about it when she go off the phone where she informed me she was leaving the next day for England where she had landed a position studying politics at Oxford. She had spoken to my mother and she had enrolled me in pre-med and I was to take a flight home in the next couple of days”

“I was shocked into silence, not only was she just leaving the next day but she had been secretly conspiring with my mother to talk me into doing what she wanted, not really letting me work anything out at all. I had just been letting this woman call all the shots for my life, because it got tough and I ran away I willing let this person run my life, call all the shot for months not realising that I had become so dependant on her that I forgot that I could make decisions for myself. I am my own person. I broke up with her that night, though we would have anyway with her going to a different country. Came home, changed my enrolment to arts and cut ties with my mum”

Clarke leans her head against the back of the couch exhausted after the emotional upheaval of telling her story

“Now I am scared that this is going to happen all again with Bellamy it is all happening so fast”

Raven nods at her sweeping her hair over her shoulder “Bellamy is not Finn though or Lexa. He is not using you to cheat on someone, and is he telling you what to do with your life?”

Clarke shakes her head

“And I mean I don't see a difference in you since you started dating, apart from being happy. How do you feel”

Clarke diverts her gaze “I think he is amazing, like my other half he supports me and encourages me but still will tell me when he thinks I am wrong. He has welcomed me into his family and makes room for me and my opinions and always has my back”

“so you love him” Raven states. Clarke spooks like a deer in the headlights

“it is too early for that”

“Who says there needs to be a time frame? If you know you know and I think you know”

Clarke fidgets in her seat as if trying to psychically get away from the conversation without actually moving. Raven grabs her arm which causes Clarke to look back to her

“It is ok to fall in love Clarke. And you don’t need to tell him if you are not ready but don’t be scared by it and run away. Be strong you have a great guy there that would do anything for you he will wait”

Clarke nods with a small watery smile “Thanks Raven, I am going to call it a night”

She stands up heading towards her bedroom and raven calls out to her “Clarke, talk to Bellamy about this, it will make you feel better”

Clarke nods and closes the door resting her head against it. She just might love that stubborn man of hers.


End file.
